


Reckless Life

by Kori_Hime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Masterchef, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Não era costume de Hannibal Lecter ver televisão em horário nobre. Contudo, Will Graham estava viciado em programas de culinária ultimamente. Mas as atitudes do chefe de cozinha, e apresentador do programa, não eram bem vistas pelo médico.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Reckless Life

**Author's Note:**

> Também publicado em outro site:  
> https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/787512/Reckless_Life/

Não era costume de Hannibal Lecter ver televisão em horário nobre. Geralmente sua atenção era voltada para um bom livro acompanhado de um brandy escocês, ou uma ópera, de preferência La traviata. Contudo, Will Graham estava viciado em programas de culinária ultimamente e, a julgar pelo estresse do trabalho, o Doutor acreditava que era saudável para ele relaxar a mente com algo mais tranquilo.

Embora não houvesse tranquilidade ao longo das provas aplicadas pela produção do programa, aos participantes que eram cozinheiros amadores.

Aquela já era a quinta semana consecutiva que ele recebia Will em sua residência, para assistir ao episódio inédito. Para acompanhar a diversão, Lecter preparou canapés de pasta de fígado, rolinho de carne assado feito com massa de pastel brasileiro e uma boa garrafa de vinho.

— Se eles promovessem um ambiente mais acolhedor, as refeições sairiam muito mais interessantes. — Hannibal levou a taça aos lábios, enquanto ouvia Will dar uma risadinha.

— Perderia toda a lógica do programa que é justamente a pressão para executar a ação. — Will esticou a mão para pegar um canapé e, depois de comer, olhou para Hannibal. — Você já pensou em se inscrever em um programa como esse?

Hannibal sorriu, de forma gentil e agradável, saboreando o aroma da bebida em sua mão.

— Ora, Will, eu não seria aprovado para um programa como esse.

— Como não? Você cozinha muito bem, com certeza entregaria pratos mais elaborados do que esses. — Will voltou a atenção para a televisão que voltava dos comerciais. O apresentador, que era um chefe renomado, dava um puxão de orelha nada educado em um competidor que não havia limpado o prato antes da entrega. Isso porque o relógio estava estourando e ele parecia completamente perdido entre terminar o molho e enfeitar o prato.

— Eles não querem apenas alguém que cozinhe bem, mas uma pessoa que conte uma história, que faça com que o público se identifique ou queira se identificar. — Hannibal apoiou o cotovelo na lateral do sofá. — Digo, se a pessoa se impõe diante dos jurados, eles perdem sua chance, veja, esse rapaz conseguiu fazer todo o prato e apenas porque ocorreu um pequeno erro sujando a lateral de molho, será mandado embora. Isso porque ele encarou os jurados.

— Há regras para as competições. — Will falou, e Hannibal assentiu, movendo a cabeça. — É claro que a edição do programa é responsável por transformar os mocinhos em vilões e fazer o público se afeiçoar apenas em alguns participantes.

— Mas... — Hannibal esticou o braço no sofá, acolhendo os ombros de Will, que sorriu na direção dele.

— Mas é apenas um programa de televisão. — Ele completou.

— Sim, claro. — Hannibal piscou. — Mesmo assim, eu não gosto da forma como esse jurado trata os participantes. Talvez um pouco de incentivo não faria mal.

Will gargalhou.

— As pessoas adoram um cara malvado. — Will bebeu o restante do vinho.

— Sim, você está certo novamente.

O programa daquela semana chegou ao fim e o participante ao qual Hannibal havia comentado foi eliminado. Will agradeceu a hospitalidade, mas Hannibal não o deixou ir embora. Ele o beijou, já na porta de casa, fechando-a para que o agente especial retornasse com ele para dentro. Eles subiram as escadas e a porta do quarto foi fechada por Hannibal.

Como presente de aniversário, Hannibal levou Will para jantar em um famoso restaurante ao qual o chefe era também apresentador do programa de culinária que eles assistiam. Fazia tempo que ele não via Will tão ansioso para conhecer uma pessoa, esticou a mão sobre a mesa e acalmou-o com um olhar.

Após a refeição, que estava saborosa e muito agradável, eles aguardaram a visita do cozinheiro famoso. Não eram os únicos ali que aguardavam o chefe, a espera acabou sendo frustrada, já que ele não foi ao salão e não deu nenhuma justificativa pelo comportamento. Will pegou o casaco e saiu do restaurante aparentando decepção. Esperavam o carro ser trazido pelo valete, enquanto falavam sobre o ocorrido.

— Talvez tenha acontecido algo grave. — Will comentou.

— É possível. — Hannibal o direcionou até seu carro que foi estacionado próximo. — Vamos tentar outro dia, quem sabe?

— Sim, talvez você o convide para um de seus coquetéis. — Will sorriu, ao colocar o cinto de segurança.

— É, talvez.

Os hábitos do chefe de cozinha não era dos mais complicados a julgar pelas horas que ele dividia entre seus restaurantes e sua casa. As gravações do programa que apresentava já haviam sido finalizadas há algumas semanas, assim, poderia se dedicar totalmente a profissão.

Contudo, Hannibal notou que, na terceira semana, ele desviou o caminho de casa para o restaurante. O doutor seguiu-o de carro discretamente, até que chegaram em um galpão abandonado nos arredores de Sharpman.

Hannibal deixou o carro estacionado atrás de um container enferrujado. Colocou as luvas cirúrgicas nas mãos e vestiu um casaco de plástico, além de trocar os sapatos. Desceu do carro, segurando uma linha de nylon, enquanto ouvia um barulho alto de aparelho mecânico se mover. Era um guindaste descendo um container empilhado.

O chefe de cozinha estava em pé, ao lado de dois homens que usavam calças de moletom manchadas com óleo e toucas de lã na cabeça. Conversavam e apontavam com o dedo para o container. Ao se aproximar mais, Hannibal viu algumas caixas de madeira e, uma delas foi aberta. Não dava para ver o que era, mas, quando eles se afastaram até o carro do chefe, Hannibal aproveitou para dar a volta e se aproximar do container sem ser visto.

Dentro da caixa havia pacotes de carne fechadas a vácuo, mas não possuía qualquer refrigeração que mantivesse os alimentos em bom estado. Ele viu que uma das embalagens estava danificado com pequenos buracos, constatando que havia ratos lá dentro.

A julgar pelas ações do cozinheiro, ele estava ali fazendo alguma barganha com esses homens e, na pior das hipóteses, servia aquela carne em seus restaurantes. A simples ideia de ter feito uma refeição com aquele tipo de produto o deixou consternado.

O homem que julgava os participantes de seu programa, seria então capaz de comprar carne vencida e de péssima qualidade?

Ele se aproximou de forma sorrateira, mas rápida. Os dois homens de toca de lã eram altos e pesavam muito mais do que Lecter, contudo, o elemento surpresa estava ao seu lado. A linha de nylon se enroscou primeiramente em um pescoço e depois no outro. Hannibal não poderia perder de vista o operador do guindaste e o cozinheiro que, naquele momento, entrava em seu carro de forma desesperada. O medo faz as pessoas não pensarem com exatidão e, por isso, abrir a porta do carro foi fácil, já que o chefe de cozinha não havia usado a trava das portas. Seu carro era um clássico Corvette na cor preta, restaurado recentemente, mas que manteve a tecnologia passada. E por isso que, quando ele girava a chave para dar a ignição, o cheiro de gasolina era alto. E, provavelmente, a falha no sistema de injeção eletrônica do clássico da segunda geração foi responsável pelo afogamento do veículo.

Hannibal levou a mão ao painel e tirou a chave da ignição, enquanto o chefe de cozinha suplicava ao prantos que não queria morrer e que daria todo o dinheiro que ele quisesse para deixá-lo em paz.

O médico sorriu, mas não precisava e nem estava interessado no dinheiro dele.

***

As pessoas conversavam animadas no salão, enquanto os garçons serviam generosas taças de champanhe. Conforme Hannibal caminhava por entre as pessoas, recebia todo o tipo de elogios sobre a festa. Era comum ele fazer reuniões ao qual ele se propunha a cozinhar para os convidados e aquela parecia ser a maior festa ao qual ele organizou.

Uma de suas colegas de trabalho foi quem convidou alguns amigos próximo. Noelle Page era uma psiquiatra de famosos, por isso tinha contatos em todo o meio artístico televisivo. Entre os amigos que trouxe, estava Leonard Vitoy, chefe renomado que, além de ter seus restaurantes era também apresentador de televisão.

— No ano passado nós fomos ao seu restaurante uma vez, mas deveria estar uma confusão porque não pode ir ao salão. — Will fez o comentário, enquanto Leonard movia a cabeça. Ele gesticulou com as mãos, ao usar a linguagem de sinais. Estava ainda se adaptando a sua condição atual. Ao seu lado, a secretária traduzia para todos o que ele havia dito.

— É maravilhoso saber que, depois de um grave acidente, você está aqui entre nós. — Hannibal ergueu a taça, fazendo um brinde em homenagem ao cozinheiro. — Veja, trouxeram os petiscos de rim ao vinho tinto. Essa receita eu peguei em seu livro. — Lecter viu o sorriso do cozinheiro diminuir, enquanto ele experimentava. — Os temperos vieram da minha horta, fiz questão de preparar e reservar essa bandeja aos meus convidados de honra.

Leonard o elogiou, ele não falava mais, sua garganta havia sido cortada em um acidente ao qual seu carro perdeu o controle e caiu em um lago. Felizmente, foi resgatado a tempo, mas suas cordas vocais foram lesionadas com o vidro quebrado. Noelle era sua psiquiatra, em uma conversa pessoal, ela relatou que o paciente vinha tendo sonhos bem perturbadores sobre ser amarrado com linha de nylon e que seu corpo era aberto, tendo o rim removido. E era por isso que ele evitava agora comer qualquer coisa que o fizesse se lembrar daquele sonho, mas que ele não queria fazer desfeita em uma reunião ao qual todos os holofotes estavam em sua direção.

— Fascinante, quem é a pessoa que comete esse ato?

— Ele não se lembra, é como um vulto, diz que a pessoa usava roupas de plástico e tinha um sorriso macabro. — Noelle comentou, estavam afastados de todos. — Além disso, a pressão da água foi tão forte que quebrou as janelas do carro e foi por isso que o rim dele foi lesionado.

Hannibal bebeu o champanhe e ouviu com atenção as preocupações da colega. Já não bastava a carreira como apresentador ter sido prejudicada, agora os restaurantes estavam sendo investigados, após uma grave denúncia em relação a procedência dos alimentos utilizados.

Logo depois, Hannibal retornou para o salão e foi informado que um convidado havia acabado de chegar.

— Will, venha, vou te apresentar alguém interessante. — Ele disse, levando o agente especial até Farrel, um dos ex-participante do programa de culinária. — Diga a ele, Will, que torcemos por ele no programa.

— Sim, sim, você era um grande competidos.

— Obrigado, eu fiquei pouco tempo, mas foi o bastante para aprender muita coisa. — Farrel disse, enquanto agradecia ao convite.

— Sabe quem também está aqui? Leonar Vitoy. — Hannibal disse, levando-o para o reencontro entre os dois, deixando-os a sós para conversar com a ajuda da secretária.

— Não acha que foi um pouco grosseiro fazê-los conversarem? — Will puxou Hannibal de lado discretamente. — É evidente que existe uma tensão.

— Ora, querido Will, eles são bem grandinhos, podem se entender. Pelo menos tentar.

— Você parece sempre aproveitar as oportunidades. — Will aproximou-se mais dele, recebendo a mão de Hannibal em suas costas.

— Você não faz ideia.


End file.
